


Oltre l'ossessione, il niente

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>È sangue quello che sputa - vomita - ai propri piedi, l'idioma della morte e il colore della beffa.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Ti costringi a guardare - a guardarlo - perché il cuore non merita sconto alcuno e la ferita più profonda non è ancora stata inferta.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oltre l'ossessione, il niente

 

Disclaimer: Harley Quinn, il Joker e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

 

  
"È utile avere un'ossessione: ci distrae."  
\- Joan Fuster -

  


**Oltre l'ossessione, il niente**

  
Plic plic.  
  
"Non vuoi fare una pausa, Mr. J?"  
  
Plic plic.  
  
"Mr. J?"  
  
Cade una goccia tra i suoi capelli, ma non se ne cura.  
Cade e cade un mondo davanti ai suoi occhi, ma rimane immutato quel simbolo nel cielo, sfregio e sfida.  
Gli sfiori le spalle, percependo la fragilità d'un corpo ormai allo stremo.  
Non chiudi gli occhi, perché sei un 'cosino così coraggioso', ma mastichi fiele e tra le ciglia hai solo vetro e ancora vetro.  
  
"Ci sono quasi Harley, ci sono quasi!"  
  
E' febbrile il suo tono, un gracchiare compulsivo e ardente: vivo.  
Schiudi le labbra in un pallido sorriso, tragicamente innamorato.  
  
Plotch.  
  
È sangue quello che sputa - _vomita_ \- ai propri piedi, l'idioma della morte e il colore della beffa.  
Ti costringi a guardare - a guardarlo - perché il cuore non merita sconto alcuno e la ferita più profonda non è ancora stata inferta.  
Gli accarezzi la fronte, pelle incredibilmente calda e sottile, friabile.  
_E' questo il prezzo del potere?_ pensi tra un singhiozzo trattenuto e l'altro _E' questo il tuo prezzo, pipistrello?_  
Si china sui suoi progetti, ignorandoti.  
Per un pugno d'istanti rimani al suo fianco, come sempre.  
Scrive e scrive, calcola e calcola, cercando la simmetria d'un topo mostruoso e vorace.  
Insegue le linee nerastre d'una ossessione che, probabilmente, gli ha dato i natali.  
Disegna volute precise solo per la sua mente, la grammatica d'un dialogo privato e intimo che avevano intrapreso anni prima.  
Loro, perché tu avevi sempre dovuto accontentarti delle crepe, dei piccoli spiragli che gli lasciava la sua ossessione.  
  
_"Chi sei?"_  
_"Io? Io sono il caos, l'anarchia. Sono il criminale di classe che merita questa città."_  
  
Sospiri, inclinando il capo e camminando - barcollando - verso il tetto dell'acciaieria.  
La 'S' dell'insegna Sionis ti assicura un valido posto in prima fila per l'apocalisse, mano armata da Ra's al Ghul e volto distorto dal delirio di Hugo Strange.  
Poggi la testa sulle ginocchia, lasciando che la pioggia diventi un filo acquoso e sporco lungo le guance.  
Non puoi - non vuoi - piangere, perché alla Morte si risponde con un sorriso sbilenco e un grande, grosso, kaboom.  
  
_"Non ti scaldano il cuore tutte queste fiamme, cosino?"_  
  
_No._ avresti voluto rispondere _perché brucia già d'una follia che mi hanno insegnato a chiamare, ma che io preferisco definire 'amore'._  
No, perché sapevi che dietro i nomi si cela sempre un concetto, per cui nulla era stato più facile - più doloroso - che cambiare etichetta al pacchetto e lasciarlo deflagrare nel tuo petto.  
  
Boom.  
  
_"Vedi, cosino? Questo è l'involucro, questo l'innesco e questa la polvere pirica."_  
  
Coriandoli di carne e stelle filanti d'ossa, un clown a spogliarti il cuore e un pipistrello a portare la maschera.  
  
Boom.  
  
E di Harleen Quinzel non era rimasto altro che un arlecchino rosso e nero, schiacciato da sogni troppo bui e incubi troppo luminosi per essere altro che ricordi.


End file.
